1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable scaffolding of the type used in the construction trades, and more precisely to a scaffolding support structured to be releasably attached to studs in an open framed wall without the necessity of leveling according to ground conditions. The scaffolding support is used in units of two or more members to provide a scaffold supporting a walkway.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Most existing scaffolds are either free-standing or lean-to sections constructed from the ground level upward, usually on the exterior of the building. To gain access to the upper sections of the building, the scaffold must be built-up in successive layers, taking considerable time, labor and materials. These types of devices generally require nailing of the scaffolding to the wall and or bracing of the ground level supports to secure the scaffold in a stable position. Nailing and ground bracing require additional time for the assembly and disassembly of the scaffolding which eventually increases job costs. A past art patent search indicated that a majority of patented scaffolds are of the free-standing or lean-to type. Typical of scaffolds disclosed in the search is one shown in a U.S. patent issued to Curtis B. Hutchinson for a "Convertible Scaffold." The U.S. Pat. No. is 3,595,510, and was issued on July 27, 1971. The Hutchinson device teaches an inverted L-shaped wall-supported scaffold brace which is attached to the top edge or window opening of a finished wall. Support for the Hutchinson structure is provided by an adjustable tension arm which fits over the top edge of the wall or window opening. The bottom abutment foot of the Hutchinson device is pivotal. Hutchinson's bracing, however, does not appear to provide sufficient lateral stability.
In a U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,128, issued to Sandberg on June 22, 1971, a lean-to, ground based scaffold support is shown. The device rests on a single leg and is supported laterally by a V structure attached or leaned against the side of a house.
Other examples of lean-to scaffolds are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,220 and 71,960. The former issued in 1957 to H. King and the latter issued to Bliss in 1867. These and the foregoing seem typical of patented scaffolds in this field.